


i hate knives

by Siffe



Series: i hate dying [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love, also murder??, homophobia kinda i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffe/pseuds/Siffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the girl i love doesnt love me back</p>
            </blockquote>





	i hate knives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxdevilishxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxdevilishxx/gifts).



“wait” i say  
“no” shes walking away  
“but i love you” i cry  
“no you dont” she says  
“im... gay!” im still crying  
she stops walking  
she looks angry  
“thats illegal” she says  
she stabs me with a knife  
i die

**Author's Note:**

> ily alina this is 4 u


End file.
